Rescatando a la princesa
by Icitzy
Summary: Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en un mundo diferente al nuestro, en un mundo de castillos, reyes y princesas, en un mundo de hadas y dragones, una joven princesa fue cruelmente raptada y puesta bajo custodia de un malvado dragón, ¡he aquí cuando nuestro joven caballero aparece para rescatar a la prin..!, espera un segundo.. ¿a quien demonios esta salvando? (Yaoi)


_**Resumen:** Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en un mundo diferente al nuestro, en un mundo de castillos, reyes y princesas, en un mundo de hadas y dragones, una joven princesa fue cruelmente raptada y puesta bajo custodia de un malvado dragón, ¡he aquí cuando nuestro joven caballero aparece para rescatar a la prin..!, espera un segundo.. ¿a quien demonios esta salvando? _

_**Notas principales:** ¡Hellou my lovers! (se pone una armadura) ¡juro que esta vez no los haré llorar como el fic anterior! jajajaja_

_**Notas2:** Vieron esa portada medieval en el manga de Naruto? pues eso me afecto al punto de escribir sobre eso xD_

_**Aviso:** Los personajes son del todo poderoso, y fundashi del closet, Kishimoto-sama!_

_**Aviso importante: "¡Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para HinataYaoi**** forero del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas!"** Dije que iba a escribir un fic por tu cumple y he aquí! Jajaja como llegaste a pedir un fic Yaoi de cierta sexie pareja, pues no me pude resistir._

_**Dato:** Los Trovadores fueron músicos y poetas medievales, que componían sus obras y las interpretaban en cortes_

**_A leer!_**

* * *

**Rescatando a la princesa**

¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que unos jóvenes pasaran por estos extraños lugares, lamento que se encontraran en el camino con este simple trovador, pero he aquí con mi lira y tengo una canción en el corazón, justamente estaba recordando una historia, que me gustaría contarles, a menos que no quieran saber del príncipe y de… su extraño amor.

¡Empecemos!

La historia comienza en un reino muy lejano, un reino cubierto por la nieve, un hermoso castillo blanco se alzaba en el medio del paisaje, gobernado por un Rey severo pero justo, el cual tenía dos hijas, la menor reconocida por su fuerza y mentalidad parecida a su padre.

Pero no estamos acá para hablar de ellos, sino de la hija mayor, una hermosa doncella, igual de amada por su gente como su madre, conocida como la princesa de la nieve por su piel blanca y sus ojos tan claros como la luna en su mejor momento; esta joven se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga.

—¡Yo pido la mano de la joven princesa!

—¡No, yo exijo la mano de la joven!

Mucha gente peleo por la mano de la joven, pero su padre nunca estuvo a gusto con ninguno; tiempo atrás había anunciado que daría la mano de su hija en matrimonio, lamentablemente nadie llegaba a sus expectativas.

Pero hubo otro problema, el Rey por ser severo, gano muchos enemigos a lo largo de su vida, muchos atentando contra su vida, y con la de su propia familia, hasta cierto día.

—¡Alguien a secuestrado a la princesa de nieve!

—¿Quién se atrevió a llevarla?, ¡Búsquenla!

La buscaron por todos lados, por todo el reino y por reinos cercanos, pero nadie la encontró, meses buscándola pero nadie la hallaba, y todos los que conocían a la princesa comenzaron a asustarse.

—Lo siento alteza, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro…

¡Pero no os preocupéis por vuestra joven dama, que aunque no lo crean ella esta en buenas manos!, por que mientras tanto en otro lugar, no muy remoto al reino Hyuga, se encontraba una mujer encapuchada riendo por su gran ingenio, aunque al lado de ella su esposo la miraba con miedo.

—¡Soy una genio! —Riendo, mientras cerca suyo se encontraba durmiendo y atada Hinata

—No creo que esto sea un buen plan… —Dudando

—¡Claro que lo es!, si nuestro hijo la rescata, tal vez se enamore a primera vista de ella, ¡y por lo tanto se casará con ella!

—No lo se… —Inseguro

—¡Y si se casa, él se convertirá en Rey al instante y nosotros podremos tomarnos vacaciones definitivas'ttebane!

—¿Donde la encerramos? —Respondió al instante con voz firme

—Espera, nos hace falta algo...

—¿Cuál es la gracia de salvar una princesa si no hay un dragón? —Respondió mientras alzaba a la princesa dormida

—¡Y yo se donde encontrar un dragón! —Salto orgullosa en su lugar

—Ojalá este plan salga bien… —Suspiro Minato mientras se alejaba de la cueva

Mientras el rubio, o mejor conocido como el Rey Namikaze llevaba a una joven inconsciente a un castillo abandonado, pero comprendan a pobres padres que ya cansados de las andanzas de su hijo se propusieron encontrarle una pareja, pero ir directamente a decírselo sabían que solo le causarían un infarto a su pequeño, así que armaron este plan, y no crean que solo es para retirarse e irse de vacaciones, no, bueno... tal vez algo.

...

Continuando con la historia, mientras el Rey se llevaba hacia un lado a la joven, su esposa corría en su caballo hacia el bosque, hacia un lugar en específico, un lugar que la mayoría no entraba por que temblaban de miedo, pero esta Reina no tenía nunca miedo y se adentro a las profundidades del lugar y cuando encontró al clan que con arduo trabajo buscaba, a si misma se felicito.

Es que verán, dentro del bosque se encontraban muchos seres mágicos, como hadas, duendes, ogros y ¡hasta dragones!, y los más poderosos era los dragones especialmente un clan de dragones guerreros, los Uchiha, unos seres cambia forma que podían pasar de ser dragón a humano de un momento a otro, temidos por su fuerza y su sed de sangre, aunque claro la mayoría eran rumores que nunca se confirmaron por que increíblemente si no se encontraban en guerra, estos seres eran absolutamente más buenos que ella.

—¡Necesito hablar con Mikoto, urgentemente! —Chillo cuando entro al pueblo

—Fuera de acá, cara de tomate. —Gruño alguien a su lado

—Cara de chupa limón, no es para nada un gusto encontrarte. —Con voz seria y cruzándose de brazos

—Lo mismo digo

—¿Donde esta tu esposa?, necesito hablar urgentemente con ella

—No te diré. —Tornando los ojos rojos

—¡Bah, alguien me dirá! —Levanto los brazos rendida y fue a buscar a alguien que le digiera el paradero de su amiga

La mujer luego de preguntarle a la segunda persona que vio, la llevaron con su amiga, ella se encontraba en un claro peinándose el pelo tranquilamente, y aunque parecía extraño, había un joven al lado de ella inconsciente.

—¡Mikoto, al fin te halle! —Chillo de alegría

—Buenos días Kushina

—Entonces el mensaje te llego —mirando al joven inconsciente—, vengo por que necesito llevármelo ahora, ya tenemos a la princesa. —sonriendo orgullosa

—Es un buen plan el tuyo, se que dejare a mi pequeño hijo en buenas manos y podremos armar una alianza entre tu pueblo y el mío, pero… —continuo con voz dudosa—, ¿Minato se entero?

—Pues claro que no —negando con la cabeza divertida—, ¿y el amargado de tu esposo?

—No le dije absolutamente nada de nuestro arreglo. —Con una sonrisa ladeada

Kushina con ayuda de su amiga agarraron al joven y lo subieron al caballo de la pelirroja, finalmente cuando todo termino, la Reina se cubrió con su capa y salio con su caballo trotando al castillo antes mencionado.

Cuando llego al castillo, se dio cuenta que su esposo ya había dejado a la princesa en la torre mas alta, así que tranquilamente se llevo el joven a la sala, y lo encadeno con unas largas cadenas mágicas, que aunque este se trasformara estas no se romperían, y se alegro que su esposo se halla acordado de dejar mantas y mucha comida.

—Seguramente Minato ya estará mandando mensajes de que algún hombre malvado tiene a la joven encerrada en una torre y que esta custodiada por un malvado dragón —y luego miro al joven azabache adormilado—, perdón Sasuke, pero se que mi plan es perfecto

Y finalmente se fue hacia el reino del Remolino en busca de su esposo y deseando ver a su hijo con fervor, y dado que todo estaba a su favor llego justo en el momento que su esposo le avisaba a su hijo que habían secuestrado a una joven por un malvado brujo.

—¡Pobre doncella! —Chillo angustiado el rubio menor al escuchar toda la historia

—Pero ya que siempre pediste ir a una travesía o aventura antes de subir a reinar, ¿no crees que esta es la mejor oportunidad?

—No lo se, dejadme pensar… —Ya comenzado a dudar

—Hay un dragón con el que puedes luchar —Susurró su madre en su oído

—¡Mañana partiré a rescatarla! —Salio corriendo a avisarle a sus compañeros sobre la travesía

Pero el joven al estar tan emocionado no se dio cuenta de las expresiones de sus padres, por que su padre tenía una sonrisa aliviada, pero su madre tenía una sonrisa cómplice al ver todo el espectáculo.

...

Al día siguiente, a las afueras del Reino del Remolino, se encontraba a un joven caballero rubio, equipado con una espectacular armadura dorada, una espada mágica y con el escudo familiar, y aunque intentaba mantener su sonrisa, estaba frustrado ya que con solo unas horas de anticipación no encontró al mejor grupo para acompañarlo en su gran travesía.

Ya que a su lado estaba una joven guerrera con un hacha y bastante malhumorada, por haber sido levantada a la madrugada.

También un mago pervertido, que miraba todo aburrido y que solo los acompaña para ver si encuentra inspiración para escribir su siguiente libro a la perfección.

Y finalmente un tipo medio raro, que solo quiere ir para pintar el dragón, en su máximo esplendor.

—¡Ya quiero pelear con el dragón! —Chillaba de alegría el rubio

—¿No que irías a rescatar a la princesa? —regunto suavemente el mago

—¡Y pelear con el dragón!

—¿Puedo pintarlo? —Pregunto el tipo raro

—¡No! —Grito enojado el rubio

—Puedes pintarme a mi Sai. —Con voz seductora Sakura se acerco al pintor

—No pinto cosas feas. —Con una sonrisa rara

—¡Idiota! —Y la cosa fea golpeo al tipo raro, el cual salio volando varios metros

Entonces luego de varios días de travesía en busca del castillo, ya que el rubio no quiso pedir instrucciones por que decía que era muy masculino; pero luego de muchos golpes por parte de su compañera termino preguntando, finalmente llegaron a un castillo bastante abandonado.

Oh, tendrían que haber visto ese castillo, era totalmente negro, tenebroso, con todo el follaje alrededor muerto, seco, desde afuera se podría apreciar en la torre más alta una luz prendida, pero todo el mundo miraba hacia las ventanas de abajo que se escuchaban unos gruñidos y algunas llamas que con fuerza sobresalían por las ventanas.

El grupo de aventuras vieron que había casi una fila de hombres afuera intentando pelear con el dragón y sacar a la princesa, unos intentaban escalar pero caían, otros cavar por debajo y entrar pero era imposible y los mas tontos o valientes intentaban por la puerta principal terminando todos incinerados.

—¿Kakashi por que no entra primero'ttebayo?, yo vigilare desde acá fuera. —Temblando de miedo, mientras empujaba al mago hacia la puerta principal

—¿Y si jugamos un piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto o Spock?(1) —Pregunto esperanzado el peliblanco

—Estoy rodeado de idiotas… —murmuró Sakura, que mientras los otros peleaban comenzó a babear por todos esos caballeros que estaban rondando cerca del lugar—, ¡Yo estoy libre! —grito, pero los hombres la miraron con asco y volvieron a ignorarla

—Seguramente te confundieron con un hombre. —Comento Sai mientras la miraba de reojo—, ¿segura que no tienes pene?

—¡Cállate! —Lanzando al pobre pintor justo en dirección a la torre

Los tres amigos que quedaron abajo, incrédulos vieron como el pintar entraba volando por una de las ventanas y esperaron… los gruñidos pararon por unos segundos, hasta se esperanzaron que era fácil entrar, pero al minuto siguiente se escucho un rugido y una grandes llamas negras se vieron desde afuera y un pobre chamuscado Sai salio volando… otra vez.

Kakashi el mago, Sakura la peleadora y el caballero Naruto, ignoraron a su joven amigo chamuscado y volvieron a centrar la vista en la torre, y lamentablemente ahora si jugaron el juego que pidió el mago, perdiendo el pobre rubio por engaño.

—¡Si dentro de diez minutos no vuelves, no te preocupes, que le avisaremos a tus padres de tu muerte! —Gritaron Kakashi y Sakura detrás de una piedra observándolo

—Son los peores amigos del mundo —Murmuró con un puchero, y el joven rubio entro al lugar.

Ignorando a los pobres caballeros que salían volando por las ventanas, Naruto entro por la puerta valientemente, y cuando digo valientemente quiero decir que entro arrastrándose y escondiéndose detrás de las columnas.

Valientemente…

El joven príncipe comenzó a ver alrededor, muchas de las paredes estaban negras seguramente por las llamas del dragón; pero luego el lugar estaba bastante impecable, espero unos minutos a que el dragón golpeara a otro intento de héroe y lo observo, un gran dragón negro se alzaba imponente en una esquina de la sala principal, tenía unos grandes y tenebrosos ojos rojos que daban para asustar; pero el rubio continuo mirando sus ojos, pero ya no con ganas de pelear, al ver que al pobre estaba encadenado por el cuello a una pared y que sus ojos se veían claramente añorando su hogar.

Naruto llego a pensar en ayudar a liberar el dragón, tal vez si hacía eso este no lo calcinaría y podría ir tranquilamente a rescatar a la princesa ya que el dragón no le importaría quedarse en ese lugar tenebroso, y ¡hasta tenía suerte y el dragón era un cambia formas!, ¡si era así, podría hablar con él, y este lo llevaría volando a la vuelta a su casa!

Oh si, llego a pensar con orgullo que su plan era absolutamente maravilloso.

Se quedo esperando minutos, hasta horas que anochezca y la gente se fuera del lugar, y sabía que a la noche los caballeros estarían cansados, hasta el dragón propio estaría agotado, y lo confirmo cuando el dragón bufando luego de volar al ultimo caballero se fue hacia un costado y se acostó sobra una cantidad enorme de telas.

Naruto a hurtadillas cuando vio que el otro ya estaba dormido, se comenzó a acercar al ser mágico, y se asombro por lo brillantes de sus escamas, tenían un tono azulado, así que al ver la cadena que rodeaba su cuello saco su espada y dio un golpe, y la cadena se agrieto pero el dragón se despertó…

—¡Espera, espera, quiero ayudar! —al ver como los ojos rojos lo miraban furioso—, quiero liberarte, te lo juro.

Sasuke lo miraba atentamente, estaba cansado de que esta ultima semana viniera gente a internar derrotarlo, por una tal princesa que cada tanto la escuchaba lloriquear en su pequeña habitación; ni sabia como había llegado a ese lugar y ni la persona que lo dejo, solo le dejo algo de mantas para dormir y comida, comida horrible, ¡ni siquiera podía volver a su forma humana y estaba encadenado!, pero este rubio parecía confiable, al menos era la primera persona en la semana que no intentaba atravesar su corazón con una espada.

Naruto vio como el dragón volvía a agachar la cabeza, dejando su cuello expuesto y con eso el collar, el rubio entendió felizmente y con dos golpes mas la cadena, esta se termino destruyendo.

—Al final, vine a rescatar una princesa y termine ayudando al... al... —Comenzó Naruto riendo pero al final solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez

Vio como el dragón, lentamente cambiaba y aparecía un joven que de belleza asombraba; de piel pálida y pelo azabache; que estaba gruñendo y frotándose el cuello que estaba rojo por tener collar tanto tiempo, pero eso no era lo que hacia tartamudear al rubio, si no el hecho que el que era antes un dragón pues…

—Estas desnudo… —Balbuceo el príncipe mientras se ponía colorado

—Hmp, perdemos la ropa en el camino, ni que la ropa se estirara o algo así. —Ignorando al otro y aun tocándose el cuello

Pero el joven príncipe solo podía quedarse babeando mirando el cuerpo del azabache y cuando este alzo su vista y lo miro a los ojos, fue como si nada alrededor existiera; Sasuke se olvido como había llegado a la torre, como había terminado atado y hasta de la gente que había quemado, mientras Naruto se olvido de sus amigos, la princesa que supuestamente tenía que rescatar, hasta su nombre en cuestion.

—¿Por qué había venido al castillo? —Murmuró

—Cállate y bésame. —Y el azabache se le lanzo encima del rubio

Y luego de que el joven cambia-formas se lanzara sobre el joven príncipe, se olvidaron que ni siquiera conocían el nombre del otro, comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana, y el joven Naruto se despojo de su pesada armadura y su leve ropa, para finalmente agarrar al dragón y ponerlo en cuatro para que luego meter su…

...

Lo lamento queridos jóvenes donceles y doncellas, si quieren saber lo que sigue a continuación se las podría hasta contar con mucho amor; pero por aquí pasan menores de dudosa buena mente, y tengo miedo de que con mis palabras convertirlos en pequeños pervertidos de repente.

Y no piensen en matarme por que si no, no sabrán el final de esta travesía con interesante final, ya que algunos se preguntaran que paso afuera, ¿tal vez me llegaré a equivocar?

Pero les puedo contar un secretito, mientras un mago y una chica muy poco femenina iban en buscar de los padres de un supuesto muerto rubio; la joven princesa en la torre pensaba que el dragón estaba matando o torturando, ya que escucho gritos en la planta baja durante toda la noche e increíblemente hasta la madrugada.

-Tengo miedo por el pobre joven que pelea por el dragón, rezare a los dioses en compensación-

...

Finalmente un día los reyes del Remolino llegaron y se encontraron con algo que no habían planeado.

El Rey casi sufrió un infarto, al descubrir que su hijo tiraba hacia el otro lado; sus amigos se asombraron y casi se tiraron por un acantilado; pero la Reina, ella era otro caso, ya que sabía que su plan milagrosamente no había sido un fracaso.

Ella quería a su pequeño rubio con el hijo de su amiga, y no importaba que fuere un joven la pareja de su retoño, total ahora tendría de familiar a su mejor aliada, su amiga Mikoto.

—¡Exijo que se casen! —Grito la pelirroja

Ni su esposo por temor, ni sus amigos absortos, ni la nueva pareja con cara como tomates la contradijeron.

Tres días después los obligaron a casarse y al pobre Sasuke, hasta ropa de novia le hicieron probarse.

Los reyes festejaron y de vacaciones inmediatamente se marcharon, dejando a un recién coronado príncipe y a un joven dragón en una extraña posición.

Dos jóvenes Reyes inexpertos dejados a su suerte, ¡pobre la gente!

Y finalmente todos vivieron felices para siempre.

...

—¿Hola, hay alguien ahí? —Murmuró una ojiperla

Oh bueno, ya alguien en algún momento, podrá rescatarla de su tormento…

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** Quien me manda a ponerme a rimar.. (creo que me tome enserio lo de trovador y me iba fijando que las palabras encajaran jajaja)_

_(1) Juego Piedra papel tijera lagarto Spock aparece en la serie The Big Bang Theory, derechos de autor a Sheldon Cooper u.u, jajajaj_

_**Pd:** Un rw hace bien al alma :3 .. (o eso me dijeron)_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
